ThunderClan (FotS Universe)
'Table of Contents' *Introduction *Overview *Leader List *Common Prey *Landmarks *Relationships *Allegiances 'Introduction' This is the official wiki for ThunderClan in the series I'm working on. ThunderClan is a large group of cats living in the forest alongside ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. They are usually the main focus, although there are many perspectives from cats of different Clans. This wiki is to keep information about ThunderClan, for me to use if I have to and for you to read if you really want to. 'Overview' ThunderClan cats are strong, courageous, and independent cats. They are good hunters and are particularly better at climbing trees than the other three Clans. They are mostly of pure forest blood. All Clan cats have personality, and sometimes a group of cats can all act the same. ThunderClan cats are usually kind and follow the rules, but some cats are fierce and bloodthirsty, like Redstar. 'Leader List' A list of all of ThunderClan's known leaders in order and their first appearances. *Thunderstar (appeared in Riverstar's Journey) *Oriolestar *Driftstar *Weedstar *Harestar (appeared in The Beginnings) *Birdstar *Thistlestar *Featherstar *Alderstar *Nightstar (appeared in Breezepaw's Fall) *Redstar (appeared in Breezepaw's Fall) *Poppystar *Heatherstar *Swallowstar (appeared in Silverfrost's Story) *Juniperstar (appeared in Silverfrost's Story) *Rosestar (appeared in The Beginnings) *Timberstar (appeared in The Beginnings) *Sedgestar (appeared in The Beginnings) *Leafstar (appeared in The Wishing Stone) *Puddlestar *Cloudstar *Reedstar *Adderstar 'Common Prey' Each Clan is tailored to different types of prey commonly found in their territories. ThunderClan's prey mostly consists of: *Squirrels *Birds *Mice *Shrews *Voles 'Territory Landmarks' Like all the other Clans, ThunderClan has specially named landmarks across their territory. Here are all their landmarks and where they're located. First, a brief description of ThunderClan territory: Their territory is mostly forest. The Twolegplace is just outside of ThunderClan territory, and the trees near there are mostly pine. The pine trees stretch all the way to the river that borders ThunderClan from RiverClan. On the opposite side of the territory is a patch of moorland, and the only thing separating ThunderClan and WindClan is a scent line stretching across the land. Landmarks: The horseplace is located on the moor. It's a large field where Twolegs keep their horses, and the horses are kept inside with a wire fence. Cats usually avoid going inside. The basking rocks are right next to the river. They're large, smooth rocks where cats like to bask in the sun and warm their pelts. The oak grove is located in the middle of the pine forest and near the Twolegplace. It stands out among the pine trees. It's a cluster of large oak trees with many thick branches and long roots that jut out of the ground. The Towering Ash is one of the tallest trees in the forest. In ancient times, apprentices had to climb all the way to the top of the tree to prove themselves worthy of becoming warriors. 'Clan Relationships' ThunderClan's relationships with the other three Clans change a lot throughout the books, but these are the usual relationships seen between the Clans: ThunderClan and ShadowClan have been allies for a long time and rarely get into battles. ThunderClan and WindClan are almost always enemies and are always getting into fights. ThunderClan's relationship with RiverClan is not very clear, but they get along most of the time. 'Allegiances' Clan allegiances (as of The Beginnings): Category:ThunderClan